


how you sing your hellos

by zuus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Its trash, That's it, band!au, im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuus/pseuds/zuus
Summary: so the avengers are a band, a pretty difficult one to work with if you are a lawyer, and that's where hill is needed.she a lawyer and nat is a singer/guitaristthey fall in lovethat's it





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi  
welcome!  
thank you for checking this out  
enjoy (please)  
:))

Natasha is soaking wet, hair sticking to her face and drops of water rolling past her chin, by her side an equally wet Steve Rogers smiles as he informs the audience that this is their last song. Natasha looks around and all she sees are tired smiles, from her bandmates and the audience, all wet but vibrating with excitement.

She locks eyes with Tony Stark, his fancy metal costume missing the face as he sports his “lucky” sunglasses even though the shows always start at night. Natasha gives him a small grin which he replies with a wink and a high note of his guitar. 

As Steve sings the first verse, Natasha feels the music flow through her body.

_ Where have all the good men gone _

_ And where are all the gods? _

_ Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? _

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_ Late at night I toss and I turn _

_ And I dream of what I need _

She smiles as the audience starts to sing along, her and Clint following suit for the chores, and that’s when she lets herself go.

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night _

_ He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast _

_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light _

_ He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon _

_ And he's gotta be larger than life _

_ _____________ _

  
\- Okay, but, and don’t let Tony hear that, but the solo of the night definitely goes to Tony, the way-

Clint is rudely, however rightly, interrupted by Thor at the same time Tony and Natasha walk into the room.

\- Barton, you are wrong. - he said standing up and pointing at Clint, both Natasha’s and Tony’s confusion was visible to all of them. - Natasha did that thing with the guitar when she put it behind her back and that was so awe-

It was Thor’s turn to be interrupted by a tired looking Nick Fury, who got the attention of all of them even before the door closed behind him.

\- What did you guys did this time? - He says as he looks around the room with that one eye, stopping to look at each one of the Avengers, who all froze at the sound of his voice. 

They all looked at each other in confusion, and when none of them answered, Fury’s voice filled the room again. 

\- That was the third lawyer in two months. Two months! I don’t know how you do it, it must be a super-power or some shit, because holy shit, it’s pretty fucking impressive. - his one eye is wide as he gestures with his hands while around him Clint, Tony and Natasha share a collective chuckle.

\- Oh no, Jeff quit? I was starting to like that guy - the comment of the still green Bruce Banner drove Fury to the edge.

\- That’s it, you leave me no choice. - Clint’s chuckle was louder this time, followed by an eye roll from Natasha. - I’m bringing in the big guns.

\- Well that’s a bad way to put it, you are well aware we are all in favor of gun control, as should all people be- - Cap’s monologue was cut short but a sigh coming from Stark, who soon followed with:

\- And who would, in fact be, the “big guns” - he said, voice sly and adding quotation marks just for the fun of it.

Fury looked around the room and without wasting anymore time, said:

\- I’m bringing in Hill.

  
  


The silence that fills the room last for about 20 seconds, the Avengers looking around each other, until Steve breaks it.

\- You guys need a warm shower or you will get sick. - which is quickly followed by an exaggerated sigh from Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh idk is been too long srry

\- Hill. - It’s a Monday morning, the second of Maria’s demandatory vacation, - established after a year of work by her then boss, and now friend, Nick Fury - and she is ready to start her workout routine when her phone rings, firmely wishing it was a work call, Maria answers the second she steps inside the gym. 

\- Maria, - Fury’s voice comes through the device and Maria’s lips form a small grin at the same time as her brows furrowed in confusion. - I know you are on vacation - she can hear the smirk in his voice, which is answered by a roll of eyes with a small huff - but I need a favor. 

The request makes Hill stop on her tracks. They have known each other for more than ten years, and they’ve exchanged favors more times than she can count, but the way Fury says it, it makes Maria look around, as if not knowing what to expect. 

A few seconds pass and, as nothing happens, Maria answers, wary, however still confident. 

\- Shoot. - she says while taking a sip of her water.

She feels Fury’s two second hesitation, but she also feels that he might have practiced this conversation a few times. 

\- Well, it’s not really a favor, it’s more of an offer. Stable job, great pay, flexible hours and, most probably, publicity-

\- Please, don’t say with the Aven-

\- With the Avengers. 

The line stays silent for about 30 seconds until Hill gathers all her thoughts. 

\- Look, Nick, I appreciate the offer but- 

She’s cut off by Fury’s tired voice

\- But you don’t work with celebrities, I know, Hill, but I wouldn’t be asking you this if there was another option. 

\- It’s not any celebrity, Nick, it’s them. Every week they are on the front page of some newspapers, that’s saying something about the new  _ socially unacceptable  _ thing they did. 

Fury sighs, and Maria chews her lips, brain racing. 

\- I know that’s a lot to ask of you, Hill. But one month, all I ask is for one month and if you decide to quit, nobody will hold it against you. 

It’s Maria’s turn to sigh as she closes her eyes, her free hand against them while she thinks. 

\- When do I start? - she asks Fury, who lets out a “hell yes” in excitement, but quickly clears his voice to remain serious. 

\- Monday morning, next week. 8a.m., and - she can hear Fury’s small grin from the phone - thank you, Maria. Really, you’re my last hope. 

\- Yeah, yeah - Maria says unceremoniously - you own me a lot of caffeine. 

\- Okay - he answers with a small chuckle - have a good workout section, Hill. 

She’s about to answer, but she pauses and takes another look around. 

\- How in the fuck…

Fury fully laughs this time, causing Maria to smile through her furrowed brows. 

\- Hill, you seem to forget you have had the same schedule for the past 15 year. 

\- Okay… I still think you have someone stalking me - they both chuckle and she breathes deep in - I'll see you Monday, Fury. 

\- Until then, Hill. 

  
  
  


Well, shit. - It’s what Maria thinks after her last punch of the day. She regrets this already. 

  
  
  
  


—————————————————————

  
  
  
  


Five out of the six Avengers found themselves scattered around the meeting room as they waited for Fury and the new lawyer. 

Steve sat in a chair around the large table as he tried to keep up with Bruce, the latter explained his new invention, and, to be honest, it wasn’t going very well for Cap. Natasha was being entertained by the new stories Clint had received from Laura about the kids, both rested their feet up on the table. And Thor, well, Thor tried to solve a rubik's cube Banner had given him as a present, they all agreed that was a bad investment. 

Their attention was snatched by the door opening, revealing Fury and, what they all could assume, the lawyer. However, before the two could even set a foot inside the room, all of the eyes went to Thor, who had casually destroyed the cub by crushing it against the table. 

Fury sighed as he and Hill entered the room at the same time Clint handed Romanoff ten bucks, only answered by a small “told you that thing wouldn’t last”. 

After a few seconds of silence, Fury, with narrowed eyes, visibly counted them, not looking pleased with the result. 

\- Where’s the- he was cut off by Clint, who laid back even more in his chair as he answered

\- Asshole? You know he likes he’s enterings - it’s finished with a small smirk and agreeing sounds from the rest of the Avengers, except Steve, who gave him an evil stare for the choice of words. 

\- Hmpf, why does this still surprises me? - Fury asked for no one in particular as Maria only raised a brown - And Barton, take your feet off the damn table. 

\- But- what- - Clint looks for an explanation as he widens his eyes and gestures to Natasha who remains in the same position, giving him a sly grin, which causes Maria’s brows to raise even more. 

But before they could get in any discussions, Tony walks through the door, with glasses on and a phone to his ear. 

Fury rolled his eye while calling for him. 

\- Stark. - Furry said, easily raising an eyebrow when Tony’s response was lifting a finger to the other man’s mouth. 

As a result Clint chuckled as Natasha sported a lazy grin, Thor just seemed confused as to what was going on, Bruce looked a bit over it, while Cap looked completely over it. 

Their reactions caused Fury to sigh, as he slowly made his way to a window, opened it and walked back, standing in front of Stark, who continued his conversation. 

Even with little knowledge of what was happening, Maria knew what Fury was about to do, so she stepped closer to the wall, just as Tony’s protests started to come out, when she saw a phone flying by in front of her, going straight out of the window. 

Clint’s laughter was the first thing to break the silence, quickly followed by low chuckles and a confused laugh. 

\- Okay, that’s enough. - Fury’s voice rang through the room as Clint, who tried to cover his laugh as a cough and the other Avengers settled down. - This is business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnx for reading

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hi  
thanks for reading!  
kudos and comments are appreciated!  
:))


End file.
